


clear skies with a chance of romance

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I tried to be funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: junmyeon is no stranger to meeting new people—it goes with the territory in his line of work. what he doesn't expect, however, is to encounter an umbrella thief on his way to work and then be introduced to a new member joining his team—all on one day. but as it turns out, much to junmyeon's horror, umbrella thief and the new weatherman are the exact same person.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, ninja mention of baekhyun/jongdae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	clear skies with a chance of romance

**Author's Note:**

> **For** wilmaistired (twitter)  
>  **Prompt:** A is a news reporter/talk show host, who hates how their show is constantly interrupted by the evening weather forecast plugs, and the idiotic weather forecaster.  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** a big shoutout to everyone who supported and encouraged me during the writing process of this fic. many thanks in advance to the lovely readers (coughs comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed) and last but certainly not least, to my dear recipient—admittedly this is not a pairing i've written before (i really hope that i've done them justice) nor is this the kind of prompt i would usually write. nevertheless, it was a super fun idea, one in which i had a lot fun exploring. and to end this essay of an a/n, i sincerely hope you enjoy reading this (and aren't too disappointed by it.)

junmyeon looks out of the window and up at the sky. the smile on his face is instantly replaced with a frown. there’s not a hint of blue in sight. instead, he’s greeted with dreary grey clouds. what happened to the warm rays of sunlight that had welcomed him earlier? could the universe be trying to send him some kind of signal, a warning maybe? junmyeon hardly considers himself a superstitious person, but he can’t quite shake the feeling that something ominous will happen today. a sudden wave of panic sends shockwaves through his body—did he remember to lock the front door before leaving?

_bzzzzz bzzzz._

junmyeon’s attention is drawn to the vibrating pager on the table—his coffee is ready.

“that was quick,” he mutters quietly to himself. despite the meandering lines of people, whom are also in dire need of a caffeine boost, junmyeon’s wait had been relatively brief. perhaps he’d been overthinking it before and should embrace the power of positive thinking.

as junmyeon makes his way to the counter, he recalls locking the front door. yes, he definitely did. just like he always does each morning. dismissing the previous reservations, junmyeon convinces himself that it’s going to be a spectacular—no, wait—a fantastic and amazing—dare he say it—an unbelievable day. with an added pep in his step, junmyeon picks up his coffee, shoots a wide toothy grin at the barista and heads to the condiment station. he grabs two sweeteners, a handful of brown sugar sachets and a stirrer before heading towards the exit.

junmyeon blinks several times to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him. he never should have doubted his initial gut feeling. his one (1) stroke of good luck must have been a fluke—the calm before the storm. in the most literal sense.

he closes his eyes and holds out a hand out. he flinches when the cold rain makes contact with his skin. why did he just do that? it’s not like he can’t _see_ that it’s currently pouring down with rain. why exactly did he feel the urge to verify it with a second sense?

junmyeon sighs. his spirits are well and truly—excuse the pun—dampened. he doesn’t have an umbrella on him and he shudders at the thought of him hightailing it to the train station. he isn’t running anywhere in a suit and tie. he’s deep in thought, contemplating on whether or not he should hail a taxi—it’s not like he’s a millionaire—when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“here.”

junmyeon turns around to see a tall man with a bright smile holding out an umbrella. it’s a little too sunflower yellow for junmyeon’s taste. he regards his personal aesthetic as timeless and classic. if he were feeling particular fancy, he might even possibly venture into the wine family—say, a deep burgundy or a rich merlot.

“no, i couldn’t possibly take it—what about you?” junmyeon asks. he takes another look at the heavy rainfall. it doesn’t appear like it’ll stop anytime soon. he’s not exactly in a position to decline the offer, lest he wants to opt for a drowned rat look at work. it’s not like his job as a news anchorman depends on his polished appearance—no, wait… that’s exactly what is expected of him. junmyeon swallows his pride and cracks a wry smile. “actually, it would be greatly appreciated but i wouldn’t want to put you our or anything.”

the man laughs softly and shakes his head. “don’t worry, i’ve got another one in my bag.”

junmyeon takes another look at the stranger, painfully aware he has to crane his neck if he wished to make eye contact with the other. he has to be—what—at least a head taller than junmyeon? not that his height is of any importance. it’s not like one could choose how tall they were. no, junmyeon isn’t bitter about his shorter stature. not in the slightest.

approaching the situation with cautious skepticism, junmyeon needs to conclude whether this Umbrella Man is a friend or foe. junmyeon doesn’t want to be the subject of tomorrow’s headlines: handsome but foolish man succumbs to obvious umbrella ruse and is scammed out of his entire fortune. can he really trust this stranger’s seemingly altruistic deed? or maybe this man is _selling_ umbrellas. yes, that would make more sense.

“how much?” junmyeon asks.

“i’m offering it to you—no strings attached,” the man replies in earnest.

junmyeon quickly decides it’s the former—the man appears harmless enough for the two to continue the innocuous interaction. junmyeon considers querying why someone would carry two umbrellas with them but quickly changes his mind. there’s really no point in playing twenty questions with the kind stranger. “thanks for this.”

“you’re most welcome,” the man replies with a warm smile and hands junmyeon the umbrella.

junmyeon fumbles with the opening mechanism for several moments before he finally figures out how to work the blasted contraption. now equipped with a shield to protect him from the rain, junmyeon embarks on his journey. a strong gust of wind hits him in the face, forcing him to use both hands to steady the umbrella.

“stupid forecasts and their inability to accurately predict the weather. what an utterly useless and a complete waste of time,” he vents out loud. he had made sure to check the weather app before he left and there was no mention of it going to rain.

junmyeon is ready to continue the adventure into the throes of the incessant storm when he feels a sharp tug pulling him backwards. “hey! what do you think you’re doing?” he exclaims in extreme annoyance.

junmyeon is ready to throw some metaphorical but effective punches. his flight-or-fight responses are activated and ready for battle. before any fists start a-swinging and insults are a-flinging, junmyeon makes eye contact with the rude and uncultured perpetrator. his mouth opens wide open in surprise. junmyeon doesn't expect to be standing face-to-face (okay, face-to-torso) with the Umbrella Man from earlier—owner of a smile so bright it could put the sun out of business.

"why—" junmyeon isn't given the opportunity to complete his sentence.

“i’ll be taking this back—thank you!” Umbrella Man says before swiftly snatching the umbrella from junmyeon's hands without any additional explanation or warning.

junmyeon, his jaw still agape, just stands there in the pouring rain. it takes several moments before he regains his senses and dashes for safety. screw it, he's going to hail a cab to work after all. maybe he’ll be able to expense it.

junmyeon arrives to work, every inch of his clothes completely soaked beyond redemption. fortunately for him, he's always been one to plan for unforeseen circumstances. he heads to the staff room to change into the spare suit he keeps in his locker. colleagues had sneered at him—comments about his eccentric ways whispered behind his back—but junmyeon knows better than to let it get to him.

junmyeon peels off the still dripping clothes from his shivering body and pats himself dry with a towel. slipping on a fresh blazer, junmyeon closes his eyes in bliss. there's no better feeling than the warmth—and more importantly—the _dry_ fabric caressing against his skin.

"morning, everyone. i'd like for you to meet our new broadcast meteorologist," junmyeon hears the producer announce from behind him.

junmyeon quickly opens his eyes. no one had informed him that they were going to a hire a weatherman. why they even bothered with the waste of time that is the weather segment is beyond his comprehension. he’d been under the impression that the talk about adding a new segment had been shut down. or at least, that’s what he was led to believe during their last team meeting when junmyeon had vehemently argued against the pointless proposal. anyone with a single brain cell would have agree with him.

_broadcast meteorologist._ junmyeon scoffs at the fanciful job title.

"now, this is our lead anchor, mr. kim junmyeon."

junmyeon turns around to greet the new ~~broadcast meteorologist~~ _weatherman_ and splutters.

"are you okay?" the producer asks.

junmyeon clears his throat several times and attempts to regain his composure. "y-yes, i'm good."

it's _him_. the umbrella giver turned snatcher.

"glad to hear it. now, junmyeon, you'll be working alongside with mr. park here. so, i'd like for you to give him a tour, show him the ropes. take him under your wing and what have you."

this has got to be a prank, right? or a ~~dream~~ nightmare. this _can't_ actually be happening.

"i'm in your hands, mr. kim, " chanyeol says and extends his hand for a handshake.

“you mean how like the umbrella was in my hands before you ripped it outta them?”

junmyeon thinks but doesn’t actually say out loud. no, he keeps his comments strictly to himself.

"you can count on me, mr. park chanyeol." junmyeon takes chanyeol's hand with a tight grip. he musters a closed mouth smile, careful not to bare his gritted teeth. he’s not going to give himself away—not quite yet.

junmyeon can definitely keep up appearances and fake his sincerity for the time being. and you can definitely count on him to avenge the death of a perfectly innocent suit. you know what they say: payback's a bitch.

"your hair looks a little wet. did you get caught in the rain? did you not bring an umbrella with you today?" chanyeol asks, his smile as bright as ever. “do you want me to bring you another towel or something?”

"i'd like to wipe that goofy grin off your face, you slimy son of a bitch," junmyeon mutters under his breath.

"hmm?"

junmyeon shakes his head. "yeah, weather forecasts are notoriously unreliable, am i right?"

"i think it was reported to rain," a camera operator chimes in from behind them.

“yeah? and who asked you?” junmyeon asks. they’re all ganging up on him now.

"if only i had bumped into you on my way into work. whenever i know it's going to rain, i  
always bring a spare one with me,” chanyeol continues. “you know, just in case i meet an unfortunate soul like yourself."

an intern—junmyeon's forgotten his name—is holding a familiar yellow umbrella in his hand.  
"that reminds me, mr. park. thanks again for lending me an umbrella—you're a life saviour."

junmyeon is unable to look away as he witnesses the exchange. chanyeol is 100% doing this on purpose.

"anytime. no one deserves to get caught out in the rain—" chanyeol covers his mouth with his hand. "sorry, mr. kim. i didn't mean to rub it in or anything."

it's official. junmyeon absolutely despises the new weatherman with a burning fire of a thousand suns.

"three, two, one," the camera operator silently counts down the seconds before the broadcast begins.

"hi, i'm anchorman kim junmyeon. our top story today: wedding season is officially upon us. here at channel 9 news, we would like to congratulations to the happy couple, kim minseok and kim jongdae, who have just announced their engagement. it was only last week that we reported that kim jongdae would be taking over from his father as ceo of vocal king entertainment—one of the leading companies in the music industry.

it's no surprise then, that the guestlist is expected to include a number of a-list celebrities including: award winning actor, doh kyungsoo; record breaking singer-songwriter, zhang yixing; supermodels oh sehun and kim jongin, to name but a few. despite the wedding location remaining undisclosed for privacy reasons, the wedding is rumoured to be taking place outside—it’s going to be a breath of fresh _heir._ "

“nailed it,” junmyeon says to himself.

"our next story today—" a loud _pop_ halts junmyeon mid-sentence. he's so startled at the unexpected interruption, he almosts falls out of his chair. junmyeon looks up at the rain of paper streamers floating in the air above him, making a slow descent towards the ground.

did that idiot just let off a confetti canon live on air?

junmyeon forces a laugh. “what do you think you’re doing, mr. park?”

"this calls for a proper celebration, dontchathink? ooh! i know what we should do—let's crack open a bottle of bubbly!" chanyeol suggests while dancing with 100% enthusiasm and 0% actual skill or talent.

junmyeon attempts to restore any semblance of professionalism whilst the cameras are still rolling. "i appreciate the sentiment, but we still have several stories to report on. okay, back to—"

“breaking news! this just in!" chanyeol imitates a klaxon and successfully attracts the attention of the main camera operator. he begins a series of frantic gestures and points to different areas of the green screen. "we've got an emergency weather forecast to report! to everyone in the south, prepare yourselves for an entire day of clear blue skies."

"no, no." junmyeon beckons for the camera to turn back to his direction. his patience is wearing thin and takes several deep breaths to try to cool his jets. it would not bode well for him, or the station, if he loses his temper live on air. “thank you, weatherman park chanyeol but we still have to report on—”

“it's weatherman thunderpants, actually,” chanyeol corrects him.

yeah, no. junmyeon is most definitely not going to be saying “thunderpants” on air. “i think the viewers at home are more interested in our top stories for the day.”

“but you didn’t let me finish, anchorman lee junmyeon.”

“it’s _kim_ junmyeon," he corrects.

“oh, my sincere apologies, anchorman _kim_ junmyeon. may i please continue without any further interruptions?"

junmyeon concedes. "sure, go ahead."

there's no point trying to engage in a battle with the stupid goof. if experience has taught him anything, it's just to admit defeat before he loses all of his pride and dignity. in the two weeks since chanyeol has joined their team, there hasn't been one show that didn't include some crazy antic or as the weatherman refers to them—one of his _special surprises_. junmyeon would be better off just letting chanyeol perform the clown show that is his dumb weather segment and junmyeon can just resume reporting the news afterwards.

"that's very gracious and kind of you. now, as i was saying," chanyeol continues, "did you know that not all clouds are created equal?”

“let’s just keep this report strictly about the weather, shall we…” junmyeon pauses.

chanyeol had already introduced himself under another new alias, much to his chagrin. at least this time it’s actually appropriate and befitting of his profession. contrary to the day before when chanyeol had consistently referred to himself as the kind of the jungle. and yet, junmyeon still adamantly refuses to address chanyeol by his desired name. “... mr. weatherman,” junmyeon decides to play it safe and to leave it that.

chanyeol proceeds to ignore him. “different types of clouds can be found at varying altitudes. can anyone name a species of cloud? anchorman kim?"

the camera pans back to junmyeon which catches his off guard. shit. he knows this. he knows he knows this. come on, kim junmyeon. this is primary school education. surely, he can remember the name of at least one. flufficus? no... that doesn't sound right.

chanyeol mimics a buzzer sound. "too slow, my friend. there are actually fifteen cloud species anchorman kim could've chosen from. but unfortunately, he couldn't even list a single one. now, there are also ten cloud types..."

junmyeon—for the life of him—is unable to recall how the rest of the broadcast ends.

“okay, weatherman…heatwave… dayes,” junmyeon says through gritted teeth and clenched fists. “why don’t you tell us how hot it’ll be tomorrow?”

“there’s going to be a full moon tomorrow night, guys. you know what that means, don’t you?” chanyeol is ignoring him as per usual.

junmyeon buries his face into his hands. if that idiot so much as mentions werewolves, junmyeon is quitting his job. there’s only so much one person can take of chanyeol clowning around and junmyeon has reached that limit. he’s already got a resignation letter drafted in his emails. it would take him less than two seconds to send it to the producer.

“so if you’re planning on going out in the evening, don’t forget to slather your bodies up in moonscreen. personally, i would recommend a 30mpf—that’s moon protection factor of at least thirty—to avoid any moon damage.”

junmyeon is at a loss for words. did he just hear that correctly? not that junmyeon is even surprised at this point. for the last couple of days, chanyeol has been advertising a range of different products as part of his weather forecast. junmyeon isn't sure how chanyeol is getting away with it but junmyeon has yet to hear anything from their producer regarding the blatant misuse of the weatherman's position to showcase personal promotions.

a blue bottle magically appears in chanyeol's hands and the man begins demonstrating the application of the... moonscreen.

"we'd like to thank our kind sponsors for today's broadcast—lunarpro—here to protect you from the harmful moon rays that no one seems to be talking about." chanyeol winks as he holds out the bottle to the camera, making sure the logo isn't obscured by his gargantuan fingers.

"pick up your very own bottle of lunarpro now at lunarpromoomscreen dot com and like me, you can set your mind at ease and protect your body from any potential moon related diseases."

that's it. after the show ends, junmyeon is marching to the producer's office and quitting. he's well and truly done with it all.

“i’ve been nominated for a what?”

"a chogiwa award. you know, the choice guild watchers award. you’re in the ‘best anchorman at a local news network’ category—it’s actually a pretty prestigious award to be up for,” the producer tells him.

junmyeon is in a state of disbelief and mild confusion. an occurrence that happens to be quite prevalent as of late. junmyeon had been ready and armed with his letter of resignation when his producer had called him into his office. had the producer notified him of the unexpected news a mere two seconds later, junmyeon would be slamming the envelope onto the table.

"i-i can't believe it," junmyeon fumbles over his words. he tries to suppress his smile in an effort to appear humble but the muscles in his face are betraying him. finally, he thinks. things are slowly starting to turning in his favour. "thanks for letting me know. i just... wow."

"you deserve it, now get on outta here before i call security."

if it were any other day, junmyeon would've given his producer a look of disapproval. but not today. today, junmyeon indulges in his producer's poor sense of humour with a hearty chuckle. "i'll be getting out of your hair, then."

"unless you have any other matters you wished to discuss with me?"

junmyeon shakes his head. "no, everything's great. peachy, even."

"alrightyroo. so i'll be seeing you later, alligator?"

"in a while, crocodile," junmyeon replies, accompanied by two finger guns.

it just goes to show, when junmyeon is in a good mood, he doesn’t let anything—not even terrible jokes—faze him. as he exits the producer's office, junmyeon retrieves the letter from the inside pocket of his blazer. he laughs at his former self, incredulous that he even entertained the thought of resigning. he tears up the envelope—along with its contents—and carefully disposes of it before anyone catches wind of his now discarded plan.

later that morning when they’re live on air, chanyeol—who is nothing but consistent—is up to his usual tomfoolery. junmyeon—on the other hand—doesn't even bat an eyelash when the other spends half of the show advertising The Newest Trend. junmyeon would even go as far as to admit that he’s pretty intrigued by the latest product the weatherman was plugging.

nothing is going to rain on junmyeon's parade—not even park chanyeol.

junmyeon really have ought to know better than to have high expectations. or any expectations at all for that matter. he's just setting himself for failure.

case in point, when he’d been informed of his nomination for the chogiwa award, there was a small part of him that thought it would be televised on national television. of course, he’d felt a slither of disappointment when he discovered that wouldn't be the case.

it had then been revealed that junmyeon would have to cough up any travel expenses out of his own pocket should he wish to attend. but hey, at least they would be providing him with a room at the hotel hosting the awards show.

there are also rumours of an open bar, but with his expectations already lowered to the bare minimum, junmyeon would hardly be surprised to find out otherwise. and just as there had appeared to be some form of salvation, junmyeon’s hopes and dreams of a somewhat enjoyable evening are dashed out the window when it's revealed that a certain somebody would be tagging along with him.

park chanyeol really is the bane of junmyeon’s life.

the train ride (which had been cheapest option available) is what can only be described as a one man conversation. chanyeol spends the majority of the journey discussing the massive effects of global warming and the dangers of climate change.

had it been with anyone else, junmyeon would've been more than happy to engage and contribute to the conversation. he's always found the topic fascinating. he actually spends a lot of free time exploring eco-friendly alternatives to wasteful single use plastics and researching companies that have a strong ethos of sustainability.

fearing he would be giving chanyeol the green light to advance their friendship, junmyeon opts to nod his head every now and then, offering the occasional, "uh-huh" and "i know, right?" when chanyeol gets particularly excited, junmyeon throws him a, "you don't say." he intends to keep their interactions polite and civil. under no circumstance is junmyeon seeking any form of relationship with chanyeol outside of work.

despite all of junmyeon's efforts in making sure that chanyeol is crystal clear that they are work colleagues only, the latter shows no signs of giving his vocal chords a break. undeterred by junmyeon's obvious feigned interest, chanyeol manages to keep the solo discussion flowing till the train arrives at their destination.

after a much needed break and a greater appreciation of silence, junmyeon makes his way downstairs to the venue hall. as he enters the elevator, junmyeon feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

it's a text from chanyeol asking him for an eta—the third time he's messaged junmyeon for an update. much like the other texts, junmyeon ignores it. it's not like there's any point in replying now seeing as he'll arrive within the next few minutes.

junmyeon thanks the concierge who guides him to the correct location before turning his attention to the poorly decorated venue. what in fresh 70's disco hellhole is this place?

he quickly scans the room and spots what he's searching for—the bar. he wastes no time taking full advantage of the open tab. if he's going to make it through the night, he's going need a lot of help from his good friend, scotch.

once he has a drink in hand, junmyeon starts looking for his name card. with what one could only describe as admirable self-confidence, junmyeon begins inspecting the tables closest to the stage. his faith begins to waver as he works his way towards the back. growing increasingly frustrated, junmyeon is tempted to set up shop at the bar. he persuades himself to try his luck at one more table when he see discerns a figure waving their arms in the air.

"junmyeon, we're over here!" a voice calls out to him. there's no mistaking who it belongs to.

junmyeon bites down on his lower lip to stop the profanity that threatens to spill from his lips. of course. of bloody course, he'd be seated at one of the tables farthest from the stage. "hey, chanyeol," he greets.

"so... are you excited about tonight? do you think you're going to win?" chanyeol asks with a little too much enthusiasm. one would think that he was the one who was up for an award.

junmyeon offers a brief smile as he gets himself seated. "not really, but it’s an honour just to have been invited here," he replies. junmyeon regrets saying those words as soon as they leave his mouth. it's unlike him to partake in false humility, though extremely common practice in his field—a bunch of snakes.

junmyeon is aware of what others think of him—that he's too arrogant and needs to be taken down a peg or two. he steals a glance at his companion for the evening and wonders if he shares the same sentiment.

chanyeol gives him a pat on the shoulder. "i think you'll win tonight."

junmyeon can't help but feel comforted after hearing chanyeol's affirmation. he quickly takes a slow sip of alcohol to hide the growing smile. "thanks."

they sit in silence as watch the... strobe light show? junmyeon isn't too sure what to make of it, but it offers them an alternative to making small talk with one another. junmyeon feels himself filtering out the conversations between his peers and focuses on watching the pretty lights.

"kim junmyeon, is that you? i thought i saw you earlier at the bar but i wasn't too sure."

junmyeon recognises the voice immediately. as if the night could get any worse. if only he could crawl up inside of his butthole and stay there till the event is over but alas. junmyeon inhales a quick breath before putting on his best game face. he rises to his feet and greets his former best friend turned nemesis. "byun baekyun, you sly old fox, how are ya?"

“i’m doing great! exhibit a—cartier,” baekhyun replies as he flexes with his diamond bracelet. “how about you?”

"not bad. i can't complain," junmyeon lies without breaking a single sweat.

"glad to hear it!" baekhyun pulls junmyeon into a tight embrace and gives him a tight squeeze.

oh, how junmyeon would love to give him a swift kick to the nutsacks after what that backstabbing motherf—no, junmyeon is over it. he's let it go. after all, it has been over two years.

"so what are you doing here? wait... lemme guess. you're here for the open bar like i am?" baekhyun asks with that slimy smile junmyeon absolutely despises with his entire being.

oh, baekhyun thinks he's so smooth with the designer suit and holy shit, is that also a _rolex_ on his wrist? junmyeon can't help but notice the blatant flaunt of wealth staring him in the face. it's practically taunting him.

"you're not... nominated for one of these lame award things, are you?" baekhyun asks.

"so what if he is?" chanyeol chimes in. “it’s an honour to even be nominated.”

junmyeon had almost forgotten about him but hearing chanyeol’s repeating the words he’d spoken earlier only causes junmyeon to cringe. is there a hole somewhere he can jump into?

"and who are you? junmyeon's co-anchor? no, no, you're that _weatherman_. the one who does all those live sponsorships ads," baekhyun says.

"he's our broadcast meteorologist, actually," junmyeon corrects. he’s not going to let baekhyun get away with insulting chanyeol. who does he think he is?

" _our_ broadcast meteorologist? oh, i am sorry," baekhyun mockingly apologises. "anyway, i would love to stay and chat all the way out here in the back, but the stage beckons me."

junmyeon returns back to his seat and shoots chanyeol and apologetic look. "sorry about him," he says. it serves as another reminder as to why junmyeon has yet to bury the hatchet with baekhyun. any consideration to end the feud between them is thwarted as soon as baekhyun’s holier-than-thou attitude makes an appearance.

chanyeol shakes his head. "you don't need to apologise on his behalf. it's not your fault he's such a dick."

they exchange a smile before falling into an awkward silence. the light show has ended and junmyeon doesn’t know anyone else at the table.

"i'm going to get another drink. do you want anything?" junmyeon asks. it’ll give him something to do in the meantime as they wait for the ceremony to start.

"i would love a piña coloda," chanyeol says.

junmyeon shoots him a look as if to say, "no, pick another drink."

"strawberry daiquiri?"

junmyeon nods his head in affirmation. "a scotch, it is."

when junmyeon returns with their drinks, the pair fall into a comfortable conversation about their colleagues. it inevitably circles around to their own personal lives. junmyeon learns more about chanyeol—he's an animal lover but is tragically allergic to their fur. he has an elder sister who also works in the industry. and he's currently single.

not that the last piece of information mattered to junmyeon or anything. like, who cares if chanyeol is available. junmyeon isn't interested in him in the slightest. not one bit. even if chanyeol just so happens to fit the criteria of junmyeon's ideal type. tall—check. deep voice—check. muscles—check, check, and check.

"oh, it's your turn next," chanyeol announces. he shoots junmyeon a thumbs up before crossing his fingers.

~~adorkable—check.~~

junmyeon isn't sure if it's the alcohol in his system or if it's due to the man sitting beside him, but he's starting to feel a little warm and a tad fuzzy on the inside. the sensation doesn't last long, however. his blood turns cold when he sees byun baekhyun up on stage. junmyeon's chest starts to constrict, and he's having trouble breathing. he tries to hear what baekhyun is saying but there's a loud ringing in his ears. junmyeon's ready to flee outside when he feels a warm hand taking hold of his and pulling him to his feet.

junmyeon isn't too sure what's happening. observing that the other people at his table are applauding, junmyeon mirrors their actions and starts to clap, too. he turns to face chanyeol who has a smile so wide, it's a little unnerving.

"what are you doing?" chanyeol asks.

"i don't know. what am i supposed to be doing?" junmyeon is still feeling utterly bewildered.

"you did it, junmyeon. you've won!" chanyeol congratulates him before pulling him into a hug. this time, junmyeon feels no desire to resist the physical contact.

"i-i did?"

chanyeol laughs. "yes, now get on stage!"

junmyeon feels a gentle push towards the front and his senses slowly return to him. he bows his head, thanking the people around him before making his way to the front. with each step he takes, junmyeon’s confidence returns.

he doesn't give a flying monkey at what baekhyun had said earlier. he's proud to have won an award tonight. so what if the award isn't from some big shot show with a red carpet and media coverage? junmyeon has still been recognised by people from the industry and no one—not even byun baekhyun—can take that away from him.

so this is what appreciation feels like, junmyeon thinks as he marches onto the stage, waving a hand at the crowd applauding him. as he stands behind the podium, he tries to remember the speech he’d written in preparation to accept the award. one so beautiful, budding journalists will be studying it for decades to come.

"thank you, thank you," he starts as the sea of people starts to settle down. "firstly, i would like to thank—" junmyeon is only a few words into his speech before he's cut short.

"i've got a few words i'd like to share about this man right here." baekhyun suddenly appears out of nowhere and nudges him aside. he bends down to speak into the microphone. "kim junmyeon is a pretty wonderful guy, you know? he's been busting his balls for... what? four... five years now? well, now he's finally got a little award. i know these things don't happen to him often so let's all congratulate him—anchorman kim, everyone!"

the room erupts into applause once again and junmyeon is being ushered off the stage. he tries to resist, explaining that he hasn't had the chance to make his moving speech yet. this is his chance to influence the next generation. it's in all in vain, however, the microphone is already out of reach.

as he begrudgingly makes his way off the stage, he shoots a murderous glare at the man who has ruined his time to shine. how much more is he going to take from junmyeon?

"i can't believe you just did that. i didn't even get the chance to thank the people who tune in to watch my show," junmyeon tells him.

baekhyun laughs. "i'm sure your audience of a couple thou' are super proud of you.”

“it’s more like a couple _hundred_ thousand,” junmyeon retorts.

“whatever. call me when you're ready to join the big boys."

junmyeon wants to lunge at the man standing in front of him, to wrap his hands around baekhyun's neck and give it a good squeeze. but more than anything, junmyeon wants nothing more than to ask him why he's being so cruel? junmyeon hasn't done anything to warrant such hostility from the other. if anything, it should be junmyeon acting that way towards baekhyun.

baekhyun doesn't provide junmyeon with the opportunity to discuss the nature of their broken friendship. he's already back to his seat and high-fiving the other douchebags at the table. junmyeon is about to slink back to his seat but decides to make a detour to the bar instead.

it takes three more drinks for junmyeon to quell is rage. and a fourth to take junmyeon to his happy place. there's no real excuse for the fifth one but it doesn't stop junmyeon from ordering it anyway.

"is this seat taken?"

junmyeon doesn't respond. he really doesn't feel like talking. instead, he signals the bartender for another drink.

"do you want to talk about it?"

"what did i just say?" junmyeon replies, catching the other off guard. junmyeon isn't sure why chanyeol's surprised expression is so amusing to him, but he finds it hilarious.  
chanyeol waits for junmyeon's laughter to subside before answering. "you know you didn't say anything just now."

oh, that's right. junmyeon didn't actually say that he didn't feel like talking _out loud_. "my bad."

chanyeol doesn't press any further and they sit in silence. junmyeon refrains from making an thinly veiled insult when the bartender hands chanyeol a fruity looking drink with an umbrella.

junmyeon takes a sip of his scotch. "i was offered the job first."

chanyeol doesn't offer a response. junmyeon interprets it as an indication to continue.

"yeah, so, this news network. a pretty big one at that, calls me up, right? offers me the lead anchor role." junmyeon sets down his drink and takes a deep breath. "it was a couple years after i joined channel nine and i thought, this is it. i've paid my dues and now i'm being rewarded for it. my big break."

chanyeol orders a scotch and downs it in one shot. "and then?"

"i was so excited about it but... i was presenting the news with baekhyun back then. he was already an anchor when i joined, and helped me work my way up. i didn't want to abandon him after everything he'd done for me, you know? he was like, my best friend."

chanyeol nods but doesn't provide any additional commentary.

junmyeon laughs bitterly. "or at least i thought were best friends. anyway, so i turned down this amazing job. only for them to offer it to baekhyun who accepted it without so much as a second thought. and well... the rest is history." junmyeon finishes the rest of his drink. "it's kinda funny if you think about it.

chanyeol takes the glass out of junmyeon's hand. "no, it isn't funny. you don't have to pretend like it is."

"and you don't have act like we're friends," junmyeon spits back, only to regret it instantly when he observes the hurt expression on chanyeol’s face.

it's not like junmyeon can take it back, though. in his defence, it _is_ true. and for good reason. ever since baekhyun had stabbed him in the back the way he did, junmyeon has made it a point to not befriend anyone else at the station. he could be on good terms with them, but they would never be regarded as an actual _friend_.

"dude, what is your problem?" chanyeol asks. it's clear as day that his patience is starting to wear thin.

"look... i know what you all say about me behind my back. you all think i'm some arrogant pretentious tool who probably deserved what happened," junmyeon tells him.

"nobody's saying that."

"don’t try to tell me that you all don’t think i’m a dick"

chanyeol doesn't try to challenge it and junmyeon wishes chanyeol could see the expression on his own face right about now. even if chanyeol had tried to deny it, his face would've betrayed him.

"see? i knew it. i don’t even know why do you hate me so much when you don’t even know me. like, at all.” junmyeon hates that he sounds so whiny and pathetic. isn't he the one who wanted to draw a line between them? what does it matter if chanyeol hates him or not?

“i don’t _hate_ you. but yes… you can be a bit of a dick sometimes," chanyeol says.

"shut up, umbrella thief." it just slips out from junmyeon's lips. in all honestly, he'd almost forgotten about the incident and hadn’t given it much thought. if anything, jummyeon is more annoyed at all the stunts chanyeol pulls when they’re live on air.

"it was _my_ umbrella to start with!" chanyeol exclaims.

"whatever. you still stole it from me. you played me like a fool. just like everyone."

okay, perhaps junmyeon's had a little too much to drink. he needs to cut himself off before he says something he doesn't mean. or worse, something he _does_ mean but will never live it down should chanyeol ever find out. like how chanyeol has been the subject of junmyeon's dreams on more than a few occasions.

"do you even know why i took it back from you?" chanyeol asks him.

junmyeon shakes his head. “because you’re just like the rest of them and hate me?”

"do you know why our producer refers to me as the resident broadcast meteorologist?"

junmyeon isn't sure as to why chanyeol has changed the subject all of a sudden but he chooses to entertain the other. "because it sounds better than just a weatherman?"

chanyeol frowns. "i have a bachelor's degree, you know."

"well, congratulations." junmyeon slow claps for added effect. "here, do you want an award?" junmyeon picks up the glass award he was given earlier that night and slides it over to chanyeol.

chanyeol shakes his head and sighs heavily. "this is what i get for trying to help you."

"no one asked you to," junmyeon retorts.

"oh, you've got me there, anchorman kim junmyeon. yes, you're right. you didn't ask me to. are you satisfied? are you happy?"

"you think i don't know why you're trying to ‘ _help_ ’ me?" junmyeon makes exaggerated air quotes when saying the world 'help.' or at least, he tries to. he's not sure if he's making any sense but he's sure as hell going to try. "i know how you like to play hero. look at him, he doesn't have an umbrella, let's swoop in and save the day."

"what are you even talking about? i don't—"

junmyeon doesn't let chanyeol finish. "well, i don't need your pity. i'm doing great for myself. i even won an award today! me! kim junmyeon.” junmyeon slaps his chest several times. “i’ve been doing this for almost a decade and all i've got to show for it is this dumb thing! and you want to know what the worst thing is? i was actually proud of winning but that's just pathetic anchorman kim junmyeon for you."

"why are you so fucking jaded?" chanyeol finally loses his temper. "you know… just because _you_ made the decision to turn down the job offer doesn't mean that he was obligated to do the same. he didn’t force you to make that choice, either.”

"how dare you? how dare you say that to me with that pretty face of yours?"

oh, boy. junmyeon is drunker than he thought and is losing total control of his mental faculties.

"... you think i have a pretty face?" chanyeol asks.

"no, that's not the point. what i'm trying to say is, do you think i don't have the right to be angry about what that fucker did?"

"that's not what i'm trying to say at all. don't get me wrong, if someone i trusted did that to me, i'd be livid, too," chanyeol explains. "did it suck that that happened to you? yes, big time. but look at you and look at him. why are you still letting him have such a strong hold on you? don't give him the satisfaction—he's not worth it. besides, your decision back then reflects the kind of person that you are. it’s something you should be proud of—you’re a good person, junmyeon."

junmyeon is a little shocked. he would never have imagined to hear such wise words coming from chanyeol. it's kind of sexy, junmyeon thinks. "you're right," he concedes.

immersing himself in a shroud of bitter resentment isn't beneficial for him. junmyeon would be better off redirecting that energy into something more productive. as long as he remains bothered by the past, baekhyun wins. "he's isn't worth my time."

"wow, i didn't think i'd ever hear those words coming from _you_." chanyeol laughs. "and while we're being totally upfront and honest today, could you please stop trying to belittle my job and what i do?"

they make eye contact and junmyeon notices the earnest look on chanyeol’s face. he takes a second to reflect on his past actions. it's not like he truly believes his job is more important than anyone else's. on the contrary, in fact. he recognises and respects that everyone brings something different to the table and one single person could stop the entire operation. so why has he been ragging on chanyeol so hard about being a ~~weatherman~~ broadcast meterologist?

"but you don't even take it seriously,” junmyeon finally says.

shit. maybe he shouldn't have said that. it's not like junmyeon is trying to intentionally piss chanyeol off. but he could hardly deny that to be the main reason why he finds it so difficult to take the other seriously. if chanyeol had demonstrated any semblance of pride in his own job, then perhaps junmyeon would've shown him the same level of respect. in fact, junmyeon is sure of it.

"okay… that's true. i will admit that i've gotten a little carried away trying to spite you," chanyeol admits. “but i really do love my job.”

junmyeon really is observing a different side to chanyeol tonight. a mature and level-headed chanyeol? if past junmyeon were to be asked if he would ever use such words to describe chanyeol, he’d most likely reply that one would have a greater chance of being struck by lightning.

"so whaddya say, should we call it a truce?" chanyeol asks.

junmyeon actually likes the sound of that. "truce." he nods his head a little too hard that it throws him off balance.

chanyeol springs into hero mode again and catches junmyeon before he slips off the stool. "here, let's get you up on your feet."

"where are you taking me?" junmyeon asks. he leans his head on chanyeol's shoulder and allows himself to be guided out of the hall.

"this pretty face is helping you upstairs, okay?"

"your pretty face can sleep with me if it wants to," junmyeon tells him.

that's the last thing that junmyeon remembers of that night. when he wakes up the next morning, he's relieved to find himself alone in his hotel room. however, as he’s brushing his teeth, a thought pops into his head—junmyeon doesn't know if he should feel relieved or offended that chanyeol hadn't taken him up on the offer.

a week has passed since junmyeon's drunken heart-to-heart with chanyeol and to say things between them are a little awkward would be an understatement. the conversation had been a wake up call for junmyeon. for the past two years, junmyeon has been harbouring resentment towards baekhyun. if he were to really give it some thought—what had been the point? what had he been gaining from it?

since baekhyun's departure from the station, junmyeon had declined all social invitations from colleagues. it had gotten to the point that no one even bothered asking him anymore. junmyeon had built a wall, separating him from his colleagues. perhaps it’s finally the time to knock it all down. it's not like he would be opposed to making nice with the people he works with. he _does_ have to see them on a regular basis.

speaking of co-workers, junmyeon may have ruined a potential friendship due to his inability to hold his liquor. why does he have the bad habit of having salacious thoughts whenever he's inebriated? junmyeon presumes chanyeol shares the sentiment considering neither have brought up the topic. both parties appear to be avoiding each other, barely making eye contact whenever they find themselves in the same room.

today is no different.

as soon as the broadcast wraps up, junmyeon spots chanyeol quickly rushing off the set as if he were fleeing for his life. junmyeon thanks the crew before heading to the locker room. walking past a set of windows, he catches a glimpse of heavy rainfall outside and he tries to recall if he brought an umbrella with him or not. he's pretty sure after the incident with chanyeol on the day he first joined, junmyeon had made sure to leave an umbrella in his locker should the circumstance present itself again.

junmyeons pats himself on the back for a job well done when he sees the welcome sight as soon as he opens his locker. he grabs the umbrella and places it in his backpack so he doesn't forget it before leaving. he removes his makeup and gets changed into something a little more comfortable.

after he’s done, he heads towards the exit. there’s a figure standing just outside the building. judging by its height, it could be none other than the person junmyeon least expects or wishes to see. nevertheless, junmyeon is unable to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when the man turns around to face him.

"chanyeol!" junmyeon calls out the man’s name and cringes eternally. that had been a little too loud, his voice a tad too excited. "what are you doing here?" he asks, his tone more nonchalant. that's much better.

chanyeol smiles at him. "it's... raining."

"i can see that," junmyeon replies. he can feel his heart beating faster. he wants to ask why chanyeol is standing there. more specifically, if chanyeol is waiting for _him_ but he doesn't want to sound too eager.

chanyeol rubs the back of his neck and laughs. "i thought that maybe... maybe you might have possibly... had potentially forgotten to bring an umbrella with you again?"

it's junmyeon turn to smile. the thought of chanyeol looking out for his wellbeing warms his heart. junmyeon is about reassure him, that he's fully equipped no matter the weather but he stops in his tracks. upon taking another look at chanyeol, junmyeon observes an expression on chanyeol's face. it’s almost as if he’s really hoping that junmyeon doesn't have one on him. it could be a case of junmyeon's wishful thinking. whatever it may be, junmyeon ignores the weight of his own umbrella nestled safely in his bag.

"busted," junmyeon lies. "i could've sworn i left one in my locker so i didn't bring one with me today but i must've been mistaken."

“you didn’t learn your lesson from last time?” chanyeol pokes fun at him. “you can’t even blame it an inaccurate forecast this time. i know you heard me yesterday when i reported it was going to rain today.”

“how can you be so sure i was listening?” junmyeon asks. “i mean, rather than listen to you drone on and on, i’d much rather check the weather app.

“that’s rich coming from you! and just so you know, there’s an app to read the news, too,” chanyeol shoots back before sticking his tongue out at him.

it’s funny how they’re at the stage now where they can make jokes without fearing the other will get offended or take it the wrong way.

junmyeon holds out his hands. “you’re right. i’m just a forgetful buffoon? are you happy now?”

chanyeol nods. "and don’t you forget it. and because i’m such a nice guy, i wouldn’t want to leave you here high and dry. or should i say, low and wet.”

junmyeon groans at chanyeol’s poor sense of humour. “just go and spare me your bad jokes.”

“this is your last chance, mr. kim. do you want to share my umbrella with me or not?" chanyeol holds out his umbrella.

junmyeon quickly jumps under the umbrella. “yes, please.”

"that’s more like it. okay, let's go," chanyeol says as they both step out into the rain.

despite the pitter patter of the rain hitting the concrete, the only thing junmyeon can hear is the beating of his racing heart.

junmyeon glances at his watch for the umpteenth time. only five seconds have passed since the last time he checked the time.

"where is he?" he asks himself.

as if junmyeon has just summoned him, chanyeol walks through the door. he spots junmyeon instantly and gives him a bright smile and a wave.

"hey, you haven't been waiting long, have you?"

junmyeon shakes his head. "nah, i got here... like, five minutes ago?"

he's lying, of course.

junmyeon could hardly contain his excitement when chanyeol had proposed they meet up at the nearby coffee shop to grab a hot drink before heading to work together. he spends the entire night tossing and turning and only manages to catch a couple hours of shut eye. after meticulously planning his outfit for the day, junmyeon realises it’s still a little too early and would arrive a whole hour before their agreed upon time.

rather than clock watching at home and driving himself crazy with his restlessness, junmyeon decides it might be better to make his way to the coffee shop and wait for chanyeol there. junmyeon takes the slowest route but still winds up an entire 45 minutes too early. he kills some time by having a cup of coffee first. followed by a second one. he's one his third cup when chanyeol finally arrives.

"here's your coffee," junmyeon says before handing chanyeol the cup he'd ordered in advance in another effort to pass the time.

chanyeol takes a sip from the cup. "thanks, i really need this."

junmyeon pops open the lid of his fourth cup of coffee and pours a mountain of sugar into it. he is in desperate need of an energy boost but he hopes this much caffeine and sugar won't give him the shakes when they're on air.

"you really ought to cut back on how much sugar you put in your coffee," chanyeol says, shooting him a look of disapproval. he clicks his tongue when he observes junmyeon reaching for another sachet and snatches it from junmyeon's hand. he collects the remaining packets on the table and pockets them. "you'll thank me later.”

"look at you, pretending to worry about me," junmyeon says.

of course, nothing would make junmyeon happier than for chanyeol to actually care about him. junmyeon's small harmless crush on him has been growing a little more serious with each passing day. fortunately for junmyeon, he's been pretty good at keeping it under control. or rather, he's been super discreet about it. no one—not even chanyeol—could possibly be aware of it.

chanyeol rolls his eyes. "as if."

they're moments away from starting the day’s broadcast when chanyeol approaches junmyeon out of the blue. "your collar is a little crooked," he points out.

junmyeon is about to fix it himself when chanyeol's hands graze the back of his neck and junmyeon can feel the other's warm breath hitting his skin.

"t-thanks." junmyeon can feel his face getting warmer and prays the foundation he's wearing can conceal the imminent flushing of his cheeks.

"i do, you know?" chanyeol whispers into junmyeon's ear.

"you do what?"

"care about you," chanyeol responds. he gives junmyeon's shoulder a quick pat before rushing off, rendering junmyeon utterly speechless.

junmyeon stares blankly at the teleprompter, not quite sure if he's just imagined what just happened. did chanyeol really just say that?

"okay, everyone. we're going live in five, four..."

junmyeon is ready to sign off for the day in his usual manner when a new block of text appears on the teleprompter. that's strange, he muses. junmyeon is usually given a transcript in order to familiarise himself with the day's current events and to adequately prepare his presentation. the only exception is when there's a breaking piece of news he has to report on immediately. this doesn't appear to be the case, however.

so why exactly had this been omitted from today's copy?

the standard protocol dictates that junmyeon has to approve the script, or at least is warned about any amendments to the programme that couldn't be conveyed ahead of the programmed due to time restraints.

neither circumstances had occurred.

a good ten seconds elapses—a century in live broadcast standards—and junmyeon remains frozen. junmyeon catches the crew gesturing emphatically for him to continue. he clears his throat before complying.

"it's a sad day for all of here at channel nine news as we say goodbye to our beloved broadcast meteorologist, park chanyeol." junmyeon pauses briefly as he tries to process the words he's reading out loud. he can feel a lump in his throat and his hands are trembling but the show must go on.

"although it hasn't been that long since he's graced our screens, we would like to give him our thanks and warm wishes," junmyeon continues to report. there are tears forming in his eyes and it's taking all of his willpower to keep his voice stable.

there are a million questions running through his mind—why didn't chanyeol say anything? junmyeon is under the impression that they've gotten pretty close over the last few weeks. he never would've guessed it had been all one-sided. had junmyeon been the last one to find out? no one behind the camera seems to be displaying any signs of shock or surprise.

junmyeon shoots a quick glance over to chanyeol who isn't even paying him any attention.

that's right. chanyeol doesn't owe him an explanation.

well, there goes another one. why do all the important people in his life always leave? first, it's baekhyun. and now, chanyeol's leaving him. as difficult as baekhyun's betrayal had been, chanyeol's departure is hitting junmyeon a lot harder. junmyeon's feelings towards him are a whole lot more... intense… _not_ platonic.

junmyeon has had every intention to confess his romantic affections towards chanyeol for the past week but has always chickened out last minute. it would seem like junmyeon's lack of courage is coming back to bite him in the arse. junmyeon reasons that there's nothing stopping him and chanyeol from staying in contact with one another. there's no rule that stipulates that junmyeon is no longer allowed to reveal his true feelings just because they are no longer working at the same company.

in fact, it might even be a blessing in disguise. junmyeon doesn't exactly want to be the topic of gossip. the idea of people staring at them and coming to their own conclusions about their relationship and how far they’ve progressed is one of the reasons why junmyeon has hesitated in making a confession.

unless... what if chanyeol's reasons behind leaving is because of junmyeon? what if he's done something that’s caused chanyeol's desire to leave without even realising it? could chanyeol have found out about junmyeon's crush? is that why he's parting from the team? it would explain why he'd never mentioned or discussed it with junmyeon.

"good luck and thank you for the past two months." junmyeon stands to his feet and turns to face chanyeol. "it's been a pleasure working with you."

despite the fact that junmyeon hadn't personally written the script himself, junmyeon is speaking from the heart. there's nothing junmyeon wants more than for chanyeol to be happy. even if that means him moving onto bigger and better things without junmyeon by his side.

that's not to say, there won't be things that junmyeon will miss about working together—their routine morning coffee dates. the way chanyeol's face would light up after the first bite of food at lunch. the sound of chanyeol's laughter that can be heard from across the hallway.

junmyeon returns to his seat and glances up at the teleprompter. he's caught off guard to see there's still more words he's expected to read out loud. "but before we sign off for the day, there's one more thing that i'd like to say."

junmyeon catches chanyeol moving in his peripheral—is he vacating before junmyeon even has the chance to bid him a proper farewell? junmyeon stifles the emotions that threaten to bubble to the surface. he keeps his eyes focused on the lens in front of him and ignores the increasing tightness in his chest. "keep breathing," he silently tells himself.

a sense of relief washes over him when he notices chanyeol isn't leaving the set—he's just standing beside the main camera and wait… now he’s looking straight into junmyeon's eyes.

junmyeon continues to read the text from the teleprompter and it all becomes as clear as day. a smile spreads on his face when he realises that chanyeol is the one to have written this impromptu segment. it isn't the first time it's been tampered with since chanyeol's joined the team. but it is the first time junmyeon actually goes along with it.

junmyeon shifts his gaze before making his next declaration in front of everyone—the entire crew and anyone currently tuned into the programme. "park chanyeol... i have a giant big fat crush on you.”

chanyeol reacts with lightning speed and rushes towards junmyeon. upon seeing this, junmyeon stands up from his seat and chanyeol hurls himself into junmyeon's open arms. the entire set erupts into chaos, cheering and clapping as the pair stand on stage, locked in a tight embrace.

it dawns on junmyeon that the camera is still rolling. "everyone's watching us," he points out but chanyeol doesn’t budge. that being said, junmyeon is more than glad that his face is buried into chanyeol's chest. he wouldn't want anyone seeing the expression on his face—a grin so wide, one would think he's slept with a clothes hanger in his mouth.

chanyeol squeezes him even tighter. "it doesn't bother me."

despite being almost crushed to death, junmyeon doesn't attempt to escape the hold. the old junmyeon definitely would’ve cared about maintaining his image. this junmyeon, however, has found his priorities have changed over the course of the last few weeks.

"i actually have one more forecast to do," chanyeol whispers into junmyeon's ear. "i'd better do it before the show's over."

junmyeon nods and chanyeol releases him. junmyeon misses the feeling of chanyeol's arms around him already. chanyeol shoots him a smile before reaching for his hand and their fingers interlock. he’s beaming with pride as he watches chanyeol making his one last final report.

"a warm pressure front has been detected in the atmosphere today," chanyeol starts. he pauses, giving junmyeon a look of pure fondness before continuing, "originating from our hearts, it has made itself evident—generating strong showers of affections and devotion. there will be shift from the platonic clouds that have formed, transforming into a romantic storm. as you can already see, this has already taken effect and will be unlikely to change for the foreseeable future. therefore, my advice to the viewers at home is to please send us your support and encouragement."

"and that's a wrap!" the director announces.

"i've a question for you."

"ask away, mr. chanyeol's boyfriend."

_chanyeol's boyfriend_ junmyeon likes the sound of that.

the crew had left the room as soon as the broadcast was officially over, giving junmyeon and chanyeol some much needed privacy and time alone. after the whirlwind that had happened earlier, junmyeon had a lot of questions on his mind.

chanyeol leans back in junmyeon's plush leather anchorman chair and pats the top of his right thigh with his hand. junmyeon smiles and settles into chanyeol's arms.

"so... mr. junmyeon's boyfriend, how did you know i was going to follow along with your plan today?" he asks.

"i didn't but i was willing to take that chance," chanyeol answers.

"one more question—was it love at first sight?"

chanyeol laughs. "no, i actually wasn't very fond of you at first."

junmyeon gasps in mock indignation. "how dare you?" he pretends to break out of chanyeol's grip but doesn't put up much of a fight.

"i'm just being honest."

"so how long was it before you were unable to resist my charms?" junmyeon continues the barrage of questions.

“i guess it all changed after you opened up to me. i realised there was more to you than meets the eye and let's just say... this pretty face was intrigued to find out more," chanyeol reveals. “not to mention, you’re pretty cute when you’re drunk.”

junmyeon groans and covers his face with his hands. "please don't bring that up again. my behaviour that night still mortifies me to this very day."

"but it brought us closer, so for me personally, i'm glad that you propositioned me," chanyeol tells him. "and my pretty face."

"well, i'm glad you never took me up on the offer."

"as if i ever would've taken advantage of you when you were in that state. it's not exactly the ideal way to start a relationship. even if i had been... a little tempted.”

"oh, please. you were avoiding me for like an entire week—you couldn't run away from me fast enough," junmyeon says.

"listen, i needed time to build up the confidence to ask you out, okay?"

junmyeon doesn't think his smile could grow any bigger but it does. they fall into a comfortable silence, save for the sound of their breathing.

"so..." junmyeon is the first to speak, "what does the future hold for my former colleague turned boyfriend?"

they stare into each others eyes for a brief moment, neither saying a word. junmyeon can feel his heart racing a mile a minute. chanyeol is the first to lean in, drawing their lips nearer and nearer before finally closing the distance.

junmyeon closes his eyes and releases a soft moan of pleasure. chanyeol takes advantage of junmyeon's parted lips and slips in his tongue. he explore junmyeon's mouth, his tongue swirling around junmyeon's. as their breathing grows more rapid and ragged, junmyeon can only focus on how soft chanyeol's lips feel against his own.

without any warning, chanyeol suddenly pulls away and junmyeon is hit with a feeling of emptiness and disappointment. he pushes back the strands of hair blocking junmyeon eyes and cups his face with the other hand. "all i’ll need is you," he says.

this time, it's junmyeon's turn to initiate a kiss. his fingers take hold of chanyeol's tie and gives it a sharp tug, pulling chanyeol's face inches away from his own. "i'm yours," he whispers before their lips crash together.

their kiss is deeper this time—with much more hunger and passion. junmyeon can feel chanyeol's hands exploring his body as his own fingers start to work the buttons of chanyeol's shirt.

"we should get out of here before we get caught," chanyeol says in between kisses.

although there's nothing he wants more than to feel chanyeol inside of him that very instant, junmyeon nods in agreement. as they get ready to leave the building, junmyeon has one more question to ask chanyeol. "my place or yours?"

“as a thank you for hitting one million subs, i’ll be giving you the very highly requested bathroom tour. which perfectly segues us to today’s sponsor…” chanyeol opens the door and catches his boyfriend standing in front of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“to have the honour of holding this ‘news presenter of the year’ award is like a dream come true,” junmyeon says to mirror while holding up the shampoo bottle in his hand before taking a bow.

“aww, babe. are you practising your winning speech?” chanyeol asks, his phone still in his hand.

“are you _filming_ this?!” junmyeon yells. he tries to cover his body with his hands but it’s far too late for any attempts at damage control. “you’d better edit this part out.”

“i can’t—this is a live stream!”

“chanyeol!”

“sorry, i’ll leave!” chanyeol says and backs out of the bathroom with very slow movements.

junmyeon—who has now jumped into the shower to hide his half naked body—screams, “would you please stop pointing the camera at me?!”

chanyeol can barely keep up with the live comments scrolling across the screen. he tries to read some before they are pushed out of sight. “yes, i know i’m a lucky guy. and no, i will not be showing you what’s underneath that towel but i will reiterate, i’m a _very_ lucky guy.”

he tries to answer as many questions as he can for the next five minutes before he announces that he has to end the live stream. he doesn’t want to anger his boyfriend any further by accidentally broadcasting any other personal moments.

junmyeon had finally given in to chanyeol’s pleas to give him permission to film an apartment tour. after this blunder, chanyeol is convinced that junmyeon will object to any further videos or live streams of their shared home.

chanyeol springs into action as soon as a now fully clothed junmyeon exits the bathroom. he immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and presses their lips together.

“if you think this is going to work…” junmyeon says.

chanyeol lowers his head and begins to pepper kisses down junmyeon’s neck. with the way junmyeon’s body is responding to his touches, chanyeol knows junmyeon is on the verge of giving in.

“okay, fine. you win—i forgive you,” junmyeon tells him.

chanyeol smiles in victory and reaches out for junmyeon’s hand. there’s a smirk on his face as he leads junmyeon towards the bedroom. chanyeol pushes junmyeon onto the bed, and whispers into his ear, “how about we make another video—one just for us?”


End file.
